fatal_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 7 Victims
These are the victims in the sixth season of the Fatal Crimes series. The victims were either murdered or attempted to be killed. It is also explained who, how and why behind the attacks. Season Seven S07E01 - "A Deadly Legacy" * Garrett Butler - Stabbed in the chest by businessman Victor Haynes when he discovered that Victor was involved in an embezzlement scheme. * Todd Kimball/Larry Barnett (attempted) - The intended victim of Victor Haynes because Todd was victor's accomplice and he was willing to reveal that Victor was his accomplice in the embezzlement. * Edwin Goodman (attempted) - Almost died in a car crash along with his son-in-law, Andy Goodwin, after Victor Haynes rigged Todd's car, as Victor was trying to kill Todd. * Andy Goodwin (attempted) - Almost killed in a car crash with Edwin after Victor tampered with Todd's car, as an attempt to kill Todd. S07E02 - "Encountering Lovely Death" * Drew Rollins - Strangled to death by one of his girlfriends, Tracey Stone, out of revenge because Drew teased Tracey for her weight back in their high school days. S07E03 - "By The Tip Of The Sword" * Dean Wade - Impaled through the chest with an Excalibur sword replica by his museum co-owner Norman Emerson when Dean threatened to demote Norman from his role as owner. S07E04 - "Jock Meets Detective" * Eloise Flinders - Shot in the chest by her fellow business mole Richard Preston when Richard wanted to take his position as a business mole personally to have revenge against his half-brother. S07E05 - "The Night Of The Cougar" * Anne Duffield - Strangled to death by her first husband Carlton Murray when Anne decided to cancel their remarriage and marry her boyfriend. S07E06 - "Fast Track To Murder' * Sydney Gilmore (historical) - Bludgeoned to death by her boyfriend Larry Westlake when Sydney threatened to expose his father's corrupt schemes. * Chloe Downing - Run over by Edwin's car, which was controlled by Larry Westlake when Chloe found out that Larry killed Sydney. S07E07 - "Knowledge For Murder" * Ella McKenzie - Shot in the head by fellow university student Paul Campbell when Ella had been blackmailing his sister. S07E08 - "The Digital Drama" * Connor McElroy - Shot in the chest after being drugged by his wife Irene McElroy when Connor decided to demolish Irene's music hall for a hotel. S07E09 - "The Stars Say So" * Malcolm Carver - Shot to death with an automatic shotgun when he passes through the toll gate. The gun was set up by his affair partner, Allison Lindley. Malcolm had been using his relationship with Allison to gain information about her husband's astronomic research. S07E10 - "The Broken Trust" * Melissa Kramer - Strangled to death with a scarf by her friend, Connie Warren, when Melissa embezzled the money Connie was about to inherit. S07E11 - "A Greedy Creed" * MI6 Agent Paul Benson - Shot in the head by chief security officer Alistair King during his attempt to steal the royal jewels. S07E12 - "Coded For Murder" * Evan Whitman - Stabbed in the chest by his wife, Nancy Whitman, when Evan found out that Nancy was the mole paid by the rival company to deliver the modulator code to them. S07E13 - "Poison In The Mind" * Corrine Shipley (historical) - Stabbed to death by her husband, Francis Shipley. * Jim Whitfield - Shot in the chest by his employer Francis Shipley when Jim remembered that Francis killed his wife. S07E14 - "Deadliest Of Desires" * Emma Jarvis - Suffocated with a pillow after she was paralysed by her boyfriend's brother Justin Bronson because Emma broke her relationship with him for his brother. S07E15 - "The Perfect Man" * Travis Finch - Suffocated with a pillow by his fiancée's mother, Andrea Grainger, when Andrea found out that Travis was a suspect in her previous girlfriend's suspicious death. S07E16 - "The Mexican Rumble" * Diego Garcia - Shot in the chest by his friend Maurice Vargas when Diego found out that he was involved in the drug cartel. S07E17 - "Fit For Murder" * Melinda Brooks - Poisoned after her blueberries were replaced with nightshade berries by her sales manager Donna Rollins when Melinda was replacing her with Mrlinda's boyfriend. S07E18 - "The Sleeper" * Cpt. Carl Rogers - Shot in the chest by Lt. Charles Kelso when he discovered that Rogers was the mole planted by the smuggling ring. S07E19 - "Strength To Kill" * Mitchell Halperin - Throat was crushed after his fiancée Vanessa York punched his throat when she wanted to end her relationship with him. Mitchell's trainer, Colin Warner, helped Vanessa stage the scene as an accident, as if the barbell crushed his throat. S07E20 - "On The Way To Heaven" * Cal McKenna - Overdosed by drugs by flight attendant Leonard Carson when Cal, a recovering drug addict, discovered Leonard as a drug trafficker. Category:Lists Category:Season 7 Category:Murder Victims